The present invention relates generally to toy vehicles and, more particularly, to remotely controlled toy vehicles configured to transform and/or perform unusual stunts.
Remotely controlled toy vehicles are well known. One subset of these vehicles are configured to faithfully replicate known or otherwise conventional vehicles to allow users to pretend they are driving real vehicles. Another subset of such vehicles are more fanciful and designed for unusual performance capability, typically being capable of performing maneuvers that could or would not be performed by or with real vehicles. Some such vehicles are provided with lights to enhance the amusement value of such toys. Purchasers are attracted to and manufactures try to provide remotely controlled toy vehicles having new features and/or capabilities not previously provided in such vehicles for enhanced play value in such vehicles.